


Pink is the new white

by Breaking_Bad_2015, sablefluffy, shapeshifter



Series: Драбблы, 2 level [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Женщине в положении Скайлер жизненно важно за собой следить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is the new white

Костюм был неплох. Качественная ткань, приличный крой, да и подогнали его очень недурно. Пятьдесят процентов шерсти, пятьдесят — престижа.  
На редкость уродливая вещь, решила Скайлер, остановившись перед зеркальной витриной.  
Именно такой вот костюм никогда не надела бы жена наркобарона. Жене наркобарона, наоборот, нужно выставлять свои прелести в наиболее выгодном свете, чтобы влиятельный муж продолжал ее хотеть и не разменял на пару моделей поновее. Образованная жена наркобарона, как раз из тех, что поновее, тоже никогда не надела бы подобного. Такая любила бы изысканную одежду и подбирала безупречно сочетающиеся комплекты вместе с личным стилистом. Почему бы и нет, у наркобаронов денег куры не клюют…

О чём Скайлер только не думала, подбирая себе гардероб, не вызывающий подозрений или сомнений в том, что нет на свете никого добропорядочнее конкретно этой бизнес-леди. Слегка, но режущая длину ног юбка. Пиджак с плечами чуть шире, чем подошло бы женщине ее роста и комплекции. Блузка, грудь в которой выглядит скорее внушительно, чем соблазнительно.  
Очень странное чувство — удовлетворение от того, что в отражении ты видишь что-то не слишком привлекательное, но предсказуемое и безопасное.  
Скайлер теперь владелица малого бизнеса, соль земли американской экономики. Она следит за собой — женщине ее положения надо держать определенный уровень. Женщине в ее положении жизненно важно за собой следить... чтобы не начал следить кто-то другой. Она должна посещать косметолога, не слишком часто, но регулярно. Вовремя обновлять стрижку и подкрашивать корни волос. Делать маникюр и педикюр — в не самом дорогом и не самом дешевом салоне. Надо следить, следить, следить за собой, не упуская ни малейшей детали.

— «Лоскошный класный» для лоскошной женщины, — уверенно заявила тайка, проглатывая «р», что странно звучало в сочетании с претенциозными выражениями. Она усадила Скайлер в кресло и поставила на столик поднос с флаконами лака. Та покачала головой, вежливо улыбнувшись.  
Только не красный — слишком легкомысленно. Слишком опасно.  
— А «Бэби Блу»? Очень модно! — маникюрша продолжала соблазнять, предлагая всё новые и новые варианты.  
Скайлер вновь покачала головой, но взгляд на флакончике с голубым лаком задержала. Хороший оттенок, интересный — уже не простецки-синий, еще не сиреневый. Лёгкий-лёгкий оттенок, еле уловимая розовинка в голубом.

У нее был кардиган точь-в-точь такого же цвета, ужасно мягкий, ужасно старый — она носила его еще в первую беременность. Его подогнать по фигуре не вышло бы. Да и не требовалось — готовая вещь, бери да носи. Она носила, с огромным удовольствием, как и все прочие вещи, что выбирала себе сама… 

Разочарованная отказом маникюрша предложила «классический оттенок пыльной лозы».  
Уолту бы понравилось. Он-то розовый любил. Наверное, даже больше, чем её, недобро подумала Скайлер  
Она протянула ладони тайке и отвернулась к окну.

Раньше ей нравилось ходить в салоны — далеко не каждую неделю, даже не каждый месяц. Когда у них было совсем туго с деньгами, Скайлер отлично наловчилась делать всё сама. Но в салоне — это другое. Чистое удовольствие, время только для себя. Никакого «Мам, что на ужин?», никакого «Как дела на работе, Уолт?», вообще ничего, кроме оттенков лака: роскошного красного, пыльного розового, небесно-голубого…

Удивительно, как так вышло, что даже этого удовольствия он её лишил?

Когда настала очередь педикюра, Скайлер откинулась в кресле, устроила поудобнее голову на подушечке и уставилась в потолок. Шевельнула пальцами ног в теплой мыльной воде — оказалось приятно. И еще пошевелила — скользко, даже щекотно. Потом она вспомнила «пошевели-большим-пальцем» и не смогла подавить ухмылку.

Она потихоньку шевелила пальцами и улыбалась, пока не почувствовала, как по щекам побежали горячие, обжигающие, щиплющие кожу капли. Вокруг забегали сразу две тайки, одна совала ей в руку пластиковый стакан с водой и бултыхающимися ломтиками огурца, вторая протягивала коробку с салфетками. На шерстяной юбке расцветали мелкие влажные пятна, а она всё всхлипывала, давясь слезами, слюной, водой, не в силах остановиться, толком не понимая, что это за всхлипы, откуда, и плачет ли она, или смеётся.


End file.
